Systems and methods herein generally relate to print jobs and to methods and devices that analyze print jobs.
Parameters of print jobs (such as for finishing, imposition, color management) can be set at the print queue, print job, page description language (PDL) creation, exception page creation, line printer remote (LPR), and job ticket level. These settings are reconciled before a job is submitted for print. The reconciliation can be performed, for example, using a precedence model.
However, it is sometimes difficult (or impossible) to determine on what level an attribute had been set on a print job. The problem occurs when attempting to debug the reasons for unexpected and/or unacceptable output, or when changing the precedence for an attribute value immediately before print submission or reprint.